Amy's Night Out
by iwritestuffyo
Summary: Amy goes on a date, and gets more than she bargained for. If you want more, tell me! This chapter one, I'll write more if there's a demand! Rated M for sex and language


**Amy's night out**

Amy Wong sighed as she collapsed on her couch, exhausted from a long day at Planet Express. She had been working her fingers to the bone all day, and needed some time to unwind. She settled into a comfortable position in front of her TV and turned on her favorite channel. After about fifteen minutes she looked at the clock, and saw it was about a quarter to six, and suddenly realized that she was going to be late. "Oh spuck!" she shouted, remembering that she had another date tonight at 6:30. She had been dating constantly ever since she broke up with Fry, but hadn't had sex with anyone either, as all the guys she dated were either assholes or hung like little boys. She was hoping tonight would be different, but her optimism was reserved. She slipped into her sleek black cocktail dress, the one that showcased her perfect breasts and round ass. Twenty minutes later she was in the transport tube on her way to Elzar's restaurant. When she got there, she went in and looked around for her date. "Hey Amy, over here!" shouted a voice. Amy turned and saw him, and was rather shocked. He was about six feet four inches tall, looked like he was pretty physically fit, and had brown hair. The night seemed promising, but she remembered the assholes that looked like him that she had dated before. "Oh hi!" she responded as she sat down at the table. "You must be Nick." She said. "That's right," he said, "it's nice to meet you. You look very nice." Amy blushed, as this was something she was not usually told by her dates. "Thank you" she said meekly. And so the night went on and eventually, after a delightful dinner with good conversation, the two found themselves at Amy's apartment. "Well thanks for an awesome evening Amy." Said Nick. As he turned to leave however, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard Amy say in a seductive voice, "Wait, don't you want to come in and… stay a little?" As soon as Nick heard this he felt his dick get hard, as he had been ogling her the entire night, thankfully without her noticing. As they entered her apartment, she immediately turned around and planted a heavy kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, and pulled her in close to himself. The kiss continued for about thirty seconds, and then Amy slowly started rubbing her hands all over his body, Nick responded by doing the same. He rubbed her luscious breasts and heard her moan back in appreciation as her sensitive nipples grew hard. Suddenly, he felt her hand move down near his crotch region, and begin caressing his already present bulge. As soon as Amy felt Nick's dick through his pants she smiled at him sexily, "Mmmm… feels pretty big down there." She said, while in her mind thanking god for it. "Oh, well thanks." Nick said, while enjoying her sensual rubbing. After a little caressing, she stopped, and then led Nick over to her couch, and sat him down. She then proceeded to get in front of him and seductively pull of her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, just a pair of lacy black panties. "Well, do you like what you see?" she asked him, bouncing in to a pose that caused her lovely tits to jiggle pleasurably. Nick could barely answer, and he was now harder than an iron bar. "Oh yeah, I really like it." He sputtered. She giggled and slowly walked over to him. When she reached the couch she got down on her knees and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then pulled out his dick. "Oh WOW!" she blurted, his dick was a good eight inches, and hard as a rock. "It's pretty big, I like that." She said in a sultry tone of voice. She reached out and grasped it, causing Nick to twitch and groan, "Ungh." Then, Amy started to pump her arm up and down, massaging his throbbing meat stick. She rubbed his hard dick, getting wetter and wetter, all while Nick was going crazy. After a little bit, she could no longer resist. She leaned in and licked it, from base to tip. The smell of his manliness was overwhelming her, and then it happened. She placed her hot, salivating mouth onto his cock, and started sucking hungrily. "Oh god, that feels so GOOD!" Nick groaned, as he felt her tight lips move up and down his erect shaft. He reached forward and started rubbing the back of her head, pushing her head down further, hoping for deep throat. That was a request she eagerly agreed to. She swallowed all of it, down to the base. She stopped for a second, and then placed his member in between her voluptuous breasts and started rubbing up and down. Nick couldn't take anymore, "OOOHH SHIIT!" he shouted. He came everywhere, on her face, in her mouth, and on her tits, frosting them with jizz. He leaned back in a haze of satisfaction, while Amy cleaned herself up the best she could, licking all of the spunk off herself the best she could. As pleasurable as that was, she was still horny, and wanting more. She got up and walked over to her bedroom dor and turned back. "Oh Nick, aren't you going to stay for the main course?" As soon as he processed this statement (which took about a quarter of the second) he jumped up with his instantly re-hardened cock, and raced to meet her. Both of them were excited, and ready for the night of their lives.


End file.
